1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic generator for generating three tones. Synthesization of the three tones results in a high quality three tones music. The sound effect generated includes a main melody, a first accompaniment, and a second accompaniment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fabrication by electronic music technology has been widely applied to various musical devices, e.g. the electronic piano, the electronic musical box, the tone simulation generator, the musical integrated circuit and so on. However, electronically generated music is often found to have an inferior and monotonous quality. Additionally, mechanical tone generation is limited to having a single tone and little variation. The electronic tone generators which are currently fabricated often possess a lack of fidelity, an unsteady frequency, an insufficient band width, and a poor resolution, and therefore are unable to generate a pleasant tone. Moreover, since the design of the conventional music generator is often too complicated and cannot be applied flexibly, it is unable to meet many of the requirements of the modern electronic musics industry. Despite the fact that electronic technology has been applied in electronic music generation for the generation of a main melody, a harmonic tone, and a synthesized tone of accompaniments, the effect still has not been of a high quality. For example, the music generated according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,019, is effected by synthesization of a main melody generated by a main melody circuit and a first accompaniment tone from a first accompaniment circuit. However, the music generated is not as perfect and pleasant as might be expected because the music generated must possess a wider sound range, a more precise synthesized harmonic tone, and a more steady frequency. This invention is specifically designed to generate a main melody, several accompaniments, and a programmable tempo and rest and consequently to provide high quality three tones music.